


Grimmjow au chômage

by Voidonce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Ichigo menace Grimmjow de faire abstinence s’il ne retrouve pas un boulot rapidement.





	Grimmjow au chômage

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un gros délire qui m'a pris pendant que je mangeais un steak (oui, vous avez bien lu) et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire en pensant à une connerie pareille. Si ça se trouve, ça ne fera rire personne mais bon. L'avenir nous (ou plutôt « me ») le dira ~ x)

         Il donna une fois de plus un coup de pied dans un gros cailloux, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres devant lui. Encore une fois. Oui. Il avait encore été viré. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il était soi-disant trop brutal. Il n'était pas brutal, bon sang ! Il remettait juste les gens à leur place. Il fallait bien que quelqu’un le fasse, sur cette foutue planète. On aurait plutôt dû le remercier de les aider autant ! Franchement, certaines personnes étaient vraiment stupides pour ne pas le comprendre.

         Ah… Sans lui, le monde tournerait mal. Vraiment. Mais bon, le problème n'était pas tout à fait là. Ou plutôt, si. Le problème résidait en son statut actuel de mec brutal au chômage. Comment allait-il l'annoncer à son amant ? Il était plus que certain que le roux allait lui faire une fois de plus la morale. Et ça, c'était la chose que le bleuté voulait à tout prix.

         Les mains dans les poches, l'air à la fois désinvolte et craintif alors qu’il imaginait les événements qui allaient suivre, Grimmjow avançait le plus calmement et le plus vite possible. Il tourna sur sa gauche et arriva enfin au pied de l'immeuble où il habitait avec son compagnon. Il leva la tête, regarda la fenêtre de leur appartement où les volets avaient été à moitié fermés. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'avança vers la grande porte. Il pénétra dans l'immeuble et appela l'ascenseur. Comme pour accentuer sa colère en ce jour-où-tout-allait-mal-pour-lui, l'ascenseur s’avéra en panne. Il jura et se tourna vers les escaliers, son dernier fidèle ami.

         Ils habitaient au sixième étage et Grimmjow ne cessa pas, pendant sa longue ascension, de lâcher diverses insultes et autres gentillesses envers ces ascenseur mal foutus. Ce fut en rageant qu'il arriva enfin devant chez lui. Sans plus de cérémonies, il sortit son trousseau de clefs, inséra la bonne dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de la claquer derrière lui, en colère. Un certain rouquin, assis jusqu'alors sur le fauteuil du salon, sursauta et fit malencontreusement voler le livre qu'il lisait.

         — Grimm ? appela-t-il, surpris.

         Le bleu rejoignit à grands pas le salon et ne laissa pas Ichigo poser la moindre question. Il l'attira à lui et lui vola un baiser violent, passionné et envieux. Le jeune homme se sépara de son compagnon et posa ses mains sur les larges épaules du bleuté. Ce dernier eut son habituel sourire sadique et un coup d’œil bien placé de sa part ne laissa aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

         Mais ce n'était pas son jour. Rappelons-le.

         — Un problème, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

         L'homme blêmit. Quand Ichigo utilisait son nom en entier, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

         — Je… rien.

         — T’en es sûr ?

         — Certain, répondit le bleuté en détournant le regard.

         Le roux saisit le menton de son amant et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la vérité éclate au grand jour.

         — Tu t'es fait virer, constata Ichigo.

         — Comment tu sais ? s'exclama le bleu, surpris.

         Ce fut une violente pichenette qu'il reçut en guise de réponse.

         Charmant.

         Les joues rougies, Grimmjow observa un Ichigo rouge de colère.

         — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ichi ?

         — Tu me poses vraiment cette question ? Il y a que t'as ce boulot que depuis deux jours ! Qu’est-ce que t’as fait, cette fois-ci ? Menacé de manger un client ? Me dis pas que t’as encore mangé un chat !

         — Deux jours et demi.

         — Et alors ? C'est rien ! Et c'était pareil, avec tes autres boulots ! J'en ai ma claque de toujours tout payer dans cette maison. Tu fais tes conneries, et après t’arrives avec la bouche en cœur en pensant que je vais tout te pardonner. J’en ai assez.

         Le bleuté ne bougea pas, trop choqué. Pourquoi Ichigo se mettait-il dans un état pareil ? Ce n'était qu'un boulot de perdu hein, pas la mort non plus. Et puis, lui rappeler cette histoire de chat l’ennuyait. C’était pas sa faute à lui, si cette foutue bestiole avait voulu essayé de se faire un bain dans la cuisine.

         — En tout cas, c'est abstinence jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves un boulot ! Un boulot que tu garderas, cela va sans dire.

         Le jeune homme partit s'enfermer dans la chambre sous le regard stupéfait de Jaggerjack.

         Il avait rêvé, n'est-ce pas ?

         — Eh, t'as dit quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, apeuré.

         Evidemment, son amant n'était plus dans les parages pour lui répondre. Grimmjow se leva et s'avança vers la chambre fermée du rouquin. Il savait pertinemment que, s'il entrait, il s'en prendrait plein la figure. Alors il s'adressa à son jeune compagnon à travers la porte. Mesure de sécurité, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

         — Dis Ichi, t'as pas dit « abstinence », hein… ?

         Aucune réponse.

         — Attends, tu veux dire que… pas de sexe ?

         Aucune réponse.

         Grimmjow se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure.

         — Nan mais réponds-moi ! On déconne pas avec ces choses-là !

         — T’as bien compris. Interdiction de me toucher jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un boulot stable.

         Grimmjow se laissa glisser au sol. C'était la pire journée de sa vie.

 

* * *

 

 

         Grimmjow errait dans les ruelles sombres, cherchant une proie appétissante qui soulagerait sa faim.

         Bon.

         Alors vous remplacez « ruelles sombres » par « rues du centre-ville », « faim » par son « manque de sexe » et enfin, pour comprendre vraiment la phrase, remplacez « proie appétissante » par « annonce de job ».

         C’est assez clair ?

         Bon, on peut continuer.

         Donc, comme je le disais un peu plus tôt, Grimmjow traversait les rues dans l'espoir de trouver un nouveau travail dans l'unique but de pouvoir profiter à nouveau de son petit ami. Cela faisait une semaine que le drame s'était produit. Funeste passé, en effet. Il commençait à perdre espoir quand, soudain, la lumière vint et… l'aveugla. Un homme venait de lui saisir le bras et s'était planté, droit comme un piquet, devant lui.

         — Vous êtes exactement celui qu'il me faut.

         Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux puis, la surprise passée, regarda le nouveau venu d'un air suspicieux.

         — Qu'est-c'qu'tu m'veux, toi ? s’enquit-il d'une voix polaire.

         — Ce que je souhaite ? Vous.

         — Holà ! J't'arrête, l'minus. J'suis déjà en couple, moi !

         L'homme se mit à rire à gorge déployée sous le regard perdu de Grimmjow.

         — Non, mon bon monsieur. J'ai du travail pour vous, si vous le désirez.

         Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche mais ne produit aucun son. Il allait enfin sortir de cette situation désespérée !

         — C'est quoi ?

         L'homme sembla ravi.

         — Suivez-moi, je vais vous en parler. Vous pouvez même commencer aujourd'hui.

         Sans poser plus de questions, le bleuté suivit l'inconnu dans les sombres ruelles de sa destinée.

 

* * *

 

         Un mois. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Grimmjow avait soi-disant trouvé un nouveau travail. Mais Ichigo, ne le croyant pas, n’avait toujours pas levé son interdiction.

         Mais il fallait tenir bon !

         Après tous, le bleuté n'avait toujours pas apporté de preuve à son amant. Mais cela viendrait. Peut-être qu'il avait réellement un travail et qu’Ichigo se faisait du mouron pour rien. Possible, oui.

         Un soir, ils allèrent manger une pizza devant la télé quand, soudain, vint l’instant pub.

         — Fais chier, maugréa Ichigo.

         Cependant, à peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il vit une publicité qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Grimmjow passait à la télé !

         Le roux en laissa tomber sa part de pizza par terre et se rapprocha encore plus de la télé pour ne pas en rater une miette.

         Grimmjow faisait cuir un steak haché. Il s'installa à table et, après une bouché, son fidèle sourire carnassier étira ses zygomatiques.

         — Hum, Charal… !

         Et Ichigo éclata de rire.


End file.
